


Runaway - Menekülés

by SassyMeg



Series: Halloweeni Destiel sorozat [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Csak kevés csúnya beszéd, Család felépítése, Csókok & ölelések, Egyetemista!Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fejvadász!Dean, Halloweeni borzongás, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Házasság, Igaz szerelem, Igazi páros, Kisses & cuddles, Kölcsönös epekedés, Lassú építés, Little Dirty Talk, Lovaglós szex, M/M, Marriage, Megbántott Castiel, Orál szex, Protect Dean, Rimming, Részletes erotikus leírások, Sejtetett gyermek bántalmazás (régen), True Love, True Mates, Utalás egy helyi ház gyilkos mitoszára, Utalás halucinogén gombára, Utalás pedofíliára - ami elnyeri méltó büntetését!, Védő Dean, Winchester Klán, halloween party
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Ez egy AU történet, ahol Dean fejvadász, és a gyerekkorában eltűnt öccsét keresi. Dean ebben a történetben 22 éves, és olykor szerencse játékokból él, illetve a fejvadász pénzekből. Van némi öröksége is, de azt csak végszükség esetén használja. Önmagát vádolja, hogy nem vigyázott a testvérére, és néha keményen be tud rúgni emiatt. De nem annyira önpusztító, mint ahogy látni esetenként a sorozatban. (Nem harcol természetfeletti szörnyekkel, és így nem volt sem a pokolban, sem a purgatóriumban - mégis megismeri Castielt.) Cas 24 éves,Zárkózott, és sérülékeny egy gyermekkorban elszenvedett trauma miatt. Cas nem angyal, de egy jelmez - és a viselkedése - miatt Dean így nevezi, akivel véletlen találkoznak össze, és kiderül, hogy több a közös bennük, mint hitték. Együtt erednek a múlt nyomába, hogy megfejthessék mind az eltűnt fiatalabb Winchester testvér, mind pedig Castiel múltját. Az "utazás a múltba" fájdalommal jár, de szükséges ahhoz, hogy tiszta lappal, és félelmek nélkül indíthassanak együtt egy új jövőt.*** Szeretnék köszönetet mondani Castiel Gumby-nak, mert az ő lelkesedésével sikerült rávennie, hogy naponta írjak. Köszönöm. ♡  ❤ ***





	Runaway - Menekülés

**Author's Note:**

> AU - Alternatív Univerzumos - Destiel:  
> Ha zavar, hogy Dean vagy Cas OOC, azaz Out of Character, vagyis nem teljesen azt a karaktert hozza, amit a sorozatban, akkor lehet, hogy ez nem a te teád, pontosabban mondhatnám: keress más történetet. Ha viszont már megkedvelted a történeteimet, akkor üdv a fedélzeten, és ismerd meg Dean és Cas legújabb meséjét, hogy hogyan szerethetnének egymásba egy más - elképzelt - dimenzióban.  
> Kellemes kikapcsolódást! Olvass máskor is! Sodródj velem egy újabb Destiel világba!  
> De előre szólok: azok is nagy valószínűséggel OOC történetek lesznek, - ahogy eddig is - mert én ezt szeretem. :)

Semmi kedve nem volt elmenni a Halloween partira, pláne nem beöltözve, s arról nem is szólva, hogy megint nem fogja jól érezni magát a tömegben. Beszélgetni nem tud, vagy legalábbis nem úgy, mint a "normálisok". Nem ismeri a legújabb trendeket, zenekarokat, énekeseket, hírességeket, filmeket, sport eseményeket. Táncolni nem akart, sem berúgni, vagy füvezni, esetleg másképp lazulni, ki hogy nevezi. Szexelni főleg nem volt hajlandó, bármelyik idegennel, csak a buli kedvéért. Neki ez sokkal hosszadalmasabb előzményt igényelt. 

Mégis beöltözött angyalnak - persze nem a tógás, inkább a szexisebb változatban -, mert Meg megkérte rá. Illetve nem is kérte, inkább addig beszélte tele a fejét, míg Castiel igent mondott rá, csakhogy véget vessen barátnője hosszas unszolásának. 

Megannal nem jártak. Közép suliban egyszer ugyan próbálták, de hamarosan rájöttek, hogy ez mégsem az igazi. Aztán a lány rájött az okára is, de nem haragudott a kék szemű, zárkózott, mégis elementálisan okos, s mi tagadás: jóképű fiúra, hanem megállapította, mondhatni megfellebbezhetetlenül, hogy Cas inkább a saját neméhez vonzódik. Barátok lettek, méghozzá a legjobbak. Bár néha Meg kissé túlpörgött, mint jelenleg a parti előtt is, de azért a fiú kedvelte őt. 

Szomjas volt, és inni akart egyet, de nem alkoholt. Talált egy mini hűtőt, amiben volt néhány palack gyömbér üditő ital. Kitöltötte az egyiket magának. Csaknem egyszerre felhajtotta, és jól esett. Épp ekkor támolygott be Balthazar, akit mindenki csak Zar néven emlegetett. Vegyes érzelmei voltak vele kapcsolatban. A srác szinte megszállottan próbálkozott nála, minden lehetőséget megragadott, hogy flörtöljön vele. De Casnek valami azt súgta: nem lenne egészséges a kapcsolatuk. 

Apró szendvics falatkák voltak nála egy tányéron, amivel megkínálta Castielt, aki először elutasította, aztán végül mégiscsak elfogadott egyet, csak hogy lerázhassa. Alig tudta levakarni magáról Zart. Azt találta ki, hogy ki kell mennie a wc-re, és elhárította a felajánlást, hogy a tolakodó srác oda is el kísérje. Itt a lehetőség, hogy leléphessen.

Meg is eltűnt, magára hagyta a partin. Szólni akart neki, hogy inkább hazamegy, de mivel a tömegben már egy ideje nem találta, úgy döntött hagy neki SMS-t, hogy ne keresse. Miután bepötyögte az üzenetet, elindult haza.  
Nem lakott túl messze, az idő is - meglepően -kellemes volt, ezért bandukolt a lakása felé. 

Valami miatt nem az ismerős úton haladt. Így viszont el kellett mennie a helyi hátborzongató legendát adó ház mellett. Mindenhol Halloweeni dekoráció volt a kertekben - szellemek, csontvázak, boszorkányok, sírkövek -, és a házakat mind ilyesmikkel díszítették fel, de ez a hely önmagában maga volt a megtestesült kelta ünnep cégére. 

A ház valamikor árva gyermekek otthona volt, míg a egyik megszökött - de visszahozott -, tinédzser lányt bezárták, hogy ne találkozhasson a közel harmincöt éves szeretőjével, amit a lány roppantmód zokon vett, s mikor mégis sikerült kiszabadulnia, akkor bosszút állva a nevelőnőjén, halálra szurkálta azt. A lányt elkapták, és megkapta méltó büntetését, de a házban nem tudtak tovább se a növendékek, sem a dolgozók ott maradni. 

Azt tartották, hogy néha éjszaka hallani a meggyilkolt nevelőnő könyörgését, sikolyait, és hörgését, ahogy akkor végzett vele az őrült lány. Most viszont mintha ott, az elhagyatott ház háta mögött is egy partit tartottak volna.

Teljesen úgy hangzott, mintha néhány részeg - valószínűleg boszorkánynak beöltözött lány -, kergült körtáncot ropna az épület elvadult növényekkel teli udvarán. Vad kacagásuk zúgott Cas fülében, s önkéntelen gyorsabb iramra váltott. Ám akárhogy sietett, a körtánc zaja, és az egyre eszelősebb kacagás nem halt el mögötte, hanem mintha vele egy tempóban haladt volna a háta mögött. 

Castiel kezdett bepánikolni. Amúgyis - akár egy rossz álomban -, kezdte egyre furcsábbnak érezni a lépteit, mintha valami nyúlós melaszban kellene haladnia. Hirtelen eszébe jutott egy védőmantra szövege, amit kiskorában a nagymamájától tanult. 

Elkezdte kántálni, s bár még mindig úgy érezte, mintha valami visszahúzná, ez a szál kezdett fura módon nyúlva engedni. Körülbelül talán harminc métert haladt, amikor meghallotta, hogy a háta mögött lévő eszeveszett nevetések, hangok közé csalódott, és bosszús kiáltások keverednek. Most érhettek arra a pontra, ahol Cas elkezdte a védő mantráját mondani.

Ez - ha lehet -, még jobban megijesztette, de a mantrát meg sem szakítva most már futott, s nem is figyelte merre felé. Emiatt lehetett az, hogy valakibe alaposan beleütközött. A lendülettől mindketten elestek. Cas pánikkal telve próbált felkászálódni, és mikor az idegen segített neki felállni, próbálta ellökni magától, ám az nem hagyta. 

\- Hé! Nicsak, egy angyal! Mi bajod van? Úgy futsz, mint aki rémeket látott, vagy legalább egy bazi nagy pokol kutyát!

Cas csak rémült arccal, kerekre tágult szemekkel, levegőt is alig kapva zihált, ahogy a másik a falnak szorította. 

\- Oké! Csak vicceltem! Érted? Halloween van! Nyilván láttál néhány csontvázat, meg kísértetet. 

Cas némán megrázta a fejét. Szemeiben még mindig ott honolt a pánifélelem.

\- Jól van! - folytatta a másik - Tudom mire van szükséged! Itt biztonságban leszel - mutatott a motel szobája ajtajára, aminek egyik falához nyomta a bepánikolt angyalt.  
S bár Dean engedett a szorításán, Castiel még mindig úgy lapult a falhoz, mintha vasmarokkal tartaná ott.

\- Hé! Nem akarlak bántani! Rendben? 

S ekkor mintha valami csoda történt volna, a zöld szemű idegen feje felett felragyogott egy glória szerű fény. Persze az is lehet, hogy csak a lámpák zavaros fénye fluoreszkált, de valahogy ez az egész kissé megnyugtatta Cast. 

Hitt az idegennek, valami belső ösztöne azt súgta: valóban megbízhat benne. Kiszaladt a feszültség belőle hirtelen, és csúszni kezdett a fal mellett lefelé. Nem ért földet, mert a társa elkapta, és felemelte úgy, hogy kinyithassa az ajtót, s elvitte egészen az ágyáig.  
Míg odaértek, Cas jólesően simult bele az erős karokba, és arcát az érezhetően izmos mellkashoz szorította. 

Dean felismerte a tüneteket, és tudta, mit kell tennie. Az angyal olyan volt a kezében, akár egy engedelmes ragdoll cica. Ült, amikor azt mondta. Evett pár falatot, mikor etette. Inni adott, mert a folyadék pótlása fontos. Segített neki vetkőzni, és mikor látta az angyalon, hogy nem akarja, hogy egyedül hagyja, levéve a ruháit belépett ő is a zuhany alá, megfürödtek, majd megtörülköztek, átöltöztek, és bebújtak az ágyba. 

*

Dean figyelte pártfogoltját ahogy aludt, s a legkisebb nyöszörgésére, nyugtalan mozdulatára vigasztaló simításokkal, ölelésekkel, vagy csitító szavakkal reagált.  
Szerencsére Cas nem riadt fel, amikor pár órával később egy brit akcentusú, szőke, kék szemű, kellemetlen alak érdeklődött utána. Így tudta meg a nevét: Castiel. Tényleg egy angyal. Mivel a képek, amit mutatott róla, és az ösztönei azt súgták Deannek, hogy az angyala egyáltalán nem szeretne ezzel a brit seggfejjel találkozni: lazán letagadta, hogy látta volna. 

Visszabújt mellé az ágyba, és az éjszaka hátralévő részében együtt aludtak, zavartalan.  
Dean ébredt elsőnek és elégedetten konstatálta: ma végre először nincs másnapos fejfájása, sőt elkerülték a szokásos rémálmai, mikor az öccsét kétségbe esetten keresi, de sehol nem találja. 

Cas édesen szuszogott mellette. Arca most nyugodtságot tükrözött, és egész fiatalnak látszott a behunyt szemeivel. S bár Dean már ébren volt, nem tudta ott hagyni az ő angyalát, aki azonnal ölelkezve hozzábújt, ha érezte, hogy az ő fényes páncélú lovagja el akarná hagyni.  
Dean csak nézte ezt a csodát, aki ott fekszik a karjaiban. Tudta, hogy milyen lenyűgözően gyönyörű kék szemei vannak. Ez már a fürdőszobában tűnt fel neki. Kint, ahol összefutottak a sötétben, ez nem volt egyértelmű. Ahogy nézte őt, nem tehetett róla, de előre hajolva, önkéntelen homlokon csókolta. S erre, mint egy Csipkerózsika, Cas felébredt álmából. 

Ahogy a tudata működő képessé vált, az első reakciója a teljes testének az összerezzenése volt. Nem emlékezett teljesen. Hogyan került ide? Egyáltalán hol van? És ki ez a jóképű, zöld szemű férfi, aki visszaöleli őt, és bátorítóan mosolyog rá?

\- Jó reggelt, Napsugár! - nevetett rá az említett szélesen.  
Cas első reakciója az volt, hogy elhúzódott tőle, de amikor megtette, máris hiányzott neki a biztonságot adó, ölelő karok melege. 

\- Hé, ne félj tőlem! Nem tettünk semmiféle szörnyűséget, ha ettől tartasz - mosolygott rá továbbra is Dean.  
\- Mi... mi történt? Hogy kerültem ide? És te... - nem fejezte be, de a másik tudta mire gondol.  
\- Először is: fogalmam sincs mi történt veled. Eszeveszetten rohantál, és nekem ütköztél a motel szobám előtt, aztán elestünk, én felsegítettelek, te pedig láthatóan rettegtél valamitől... Vagy valakitől?

Az angyala megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem igazán emlékszem rá, csak a pánikra, hogy menekülnöm kell...  
\- Oké. Az én nevem Dean. És a tied?  
Dean már a brit seggfejtől tudta a nevét, de ezt nem akarta említeni, nehogy felzaklassa vele. 

\- Castiel.  
\- Szép neved van. Egy angyaltól. Ugye?  
\- Igen. Honnan tudod? Ezt általában nem szokták tudni.  
\- Hé, lehet, hogy nem nézek ki egy észlénynek, de tudok egy-két dolgot... - próbált vicces lenni Dean, de ebben a pillanatban eszébe jutott az öccse, és a mosolya szomorúra változott - Persze az öcsém okosabb volt nálam... egy napon eltűnt. Nem tudom, hogy mi történt vele. Elment, hogy bevásároljon, és nem jött vissza. Nyomoztam utána, mint az őrült, de semmi értékelhető nyom - fejezte be halkan Dean, miközben az emlékektől lassú könnycseppek futottak végig az arcán.

Castiel nem tudta ezt elviselni. Meg akarta vigasztalni Deant, és ezért visszabújt hozzá. A másik pedig hálásan, és automatikusan simított nyugtató köröket a hátára, de ez a mozgás, most önmaga számára is nyugalmat adott. Egy darabig így maradtak, összeölelkezve, mindkettejük számára valami otthonosságot nyújtva, amit egyikük sem akart megszakítani, amíg Cas gyomra meg nem mordult. 

\- Éhes vagy, mi? - mosolygott halványan újra Dean - Na gyere, keljünk fel, és csinálok neked valami isteni reggelit, és kölcsönzök neked ruhát. Nem lehetsz mindig ebben az angyal jelmezben, bár bevallom: tetszik nekem! - kacsintott rá, némileg zavarba hozva újdonsült barátját.

*

Fél órával később a kanapén ülve beszélgettek, Dean egy nagy csésze kávéval, Cas pedig egy bögre teával a kezében. Kint zuhogott az eső, s ha ez nem lett volna elég, még viharos szél is kerekedett. Deannek esze ágába sem jutott így elengedni Cast, főleg nem azután, hogy önmagának is be kellett vallania, senkivel sem érezte magát ennyire jól, nem volt ennyi közös témájuk, és mi tagadás: nem tetszett neki már hosszú idő óta ilyen nagyon senki. 

Élvezte, ahogy azok a semmihez sem hasonlítható kék szemek bámultak rá, és az a Cas szája sarkában megbúvó - időnként megjelenő - kis mosoly, teljesen elbűvölte. De eszébe sem jutott olyasmi, ami megijesztheti a másikat. Nem akart nyomulni, csak vele lenni, és élvezni a társaságát, meg az együtt töltött időt. Addig sem jut eszébe a saját pokla, a maga kínjaival együtt. 

Szerette hallgatni Cast, ahogy beszél, és félénken mosolyog. Annyira elbűvölőnek találta a mosolyát, s ezért igyekezett vicces dolgokat mondani, hátha sikerül kicsalni belőle egy szívből jövő nevetést. Ám érezte, hogy valami van a háttérben, ami miatt ez a fiú nem tud felszabadulni. Egészen biztos volt benne, hogy meg van a maga története, amiért ilyen. 

Bár Dean igyekezett tréfálkozni, az angyala egész csomó mindent nem értett, s amikor próbálta elmagyarázni, akkor már oda volt az egész... most épp elgondolkodva nézett rá, azzal a hihetetlenül lenyűgözően kék szemeivel. Dean csak hagyta, hogy a gondolatai elsodorják... Cas halk hangjára tért vissza a valóságba.

\- Hmm? - reagált Dean, mert tudta, hogy valamit kérdezett tőle, de fogalma sem volt róla, mi lehetett az.  
Az angyala egy pillanatra lehajtotta a fejét megszakítva a szemkontaktust. Aztán felnézett, s a szemeiben a másik látta az újra megjelenő fájdalmat.  
\- Hagyjuk, Dean, nem érdekes. Látom, a gondolataid máshol járnak. Megértem.  
\- Nem, ne hagyjuk! Igaz, nem figyeltem arra, hogy mit mondasz, de ez még koránt sem jelenti azt, hogy nem is érdekel. 

\- Lehet, hogy erről nem akarsz beszélni...  
\- Cas, velem bármiről beszélgethetsz, bármit kérdezhetsz! Mit akarsz tudni?  
Egy rövid ideig csend volt, majd a kék szemű srác halkan feltette az őt érdeklő kérdést.  
\- Mi történt az öcséddel? 

Dean erre nem számított, és hirtelen érzelmek egész kavalkádja vonult át az arcvonásain, majd komor kifejezést öltött. Cas kényelmetlenül érezte magát emiatt.  
\- Sajnálom. Ezt nem lett volna szabad... tényleg semmi közöm hozzá...  
\- Nem, Cas... akarok neked beszélni róla. Már sok mindent eltemettem magamban miatta... úgy érzem, neked megnyílhatok.

Egy ideig újra csend telepedett közéjük, majd Dean halkan mesélni kezdett.  
\- Régen történt, mégis, mintha az egész csak tegnap lett volna... Sammy tíz éves volt, én pedig tizennégy éves kiskamasz, akinek egyre csak a csajozáson járt az esze... s nem azon, hogy az öccsét pesztrálja... de megtettem, mert apa megkért rá. Ő vadászni ment, napokig nem tért haza, és ilyenkor én vigyáztam a testvéremre. Egy fogadással nyertem ötven dollárt, és mikor visszaértünk egy ehhez hasonló motelbe, felhívott az épp aktuális barátnőm. Ezért megkértem Sammyt, hozzon kaját a boltból, meg valami pitét, hogy ünnepelhessünk... ha tudtam volna, hogy mi történik... sohasem engedem el egyedül... de már akkor is elég önálló volt, én meg nagyon akartam kettesben maradni a telefonáló barátnőmmel... érted? 

Cas nem szólt semmit, csak letörölte Dean könnycseppjeit, amik újra megindultak az emlékek felidézésének hatására.  
\- Folytasd... - suttogta.  
\- Cas! Annyira barom vagyok! Ha nem vagyok olyan önző, hogy a barátnőmmel telefon szexeljek, akkor a testvérem még ma is... - elakadt. Nem tudta, nem akarta befejezni a mondatot. Hisz nem halhatott meg! Sammy él! Élnie kell! Különben sosem bocsát meg magának!  
\- Ne vádold magad, Dean! Csak tizennégy éves voltál! - próbálta Cas vigasztalni.  
\- De én tehetek róla! Vele kellett volna mennem! - emelte meg jóval a hangját a zöld szemű fiú.  
\- Ezen már nem változtathatsz... mondd tovább... mi történt azután? - csitította az angyal.

\- Eleinte nem aggódtam... amúgy is belemerültem a telefonálásba... de mikor már eltelt legalább egy óra, ahhoz képest, hogy elment, akkor idegessé váltam. Indultam megkeresni. Kérdezősködtem, nem látták-e, és mutattam a fényképét. A boltban emlékeztek is rá, és említették: körülbelül fél órája, negyven perce járt náluk. Azt mondták azért emlékeznek rá, mert mindenáron pitét szeretett volna venni. Érted ezt, Cas? Pitét! Amit én kötöttem a lelkére, hogy mindenképp hozzon...! Talán, ha nem ragaszkodom hozzá, nem történt volna ez az egész! - Dean kiabált, és felpattanva a kanapéról, hevesen fel s alá járkált, közben ömlött a szeméből a könny. Képtelen volt visszatartani. 

\- Dean! Nyugodj meg! Nem tudhattad! - most már ő is felugrott a kanapéról - A pite csak egy egyszerű kérés volt részedről... nem gondolhattad, hogy az majd... - hirtelen Cas lefagyott. Csak bámult maga elé, ami Dean figyelmét is felkeltette, hiszen megint olyan képet vágott, mint mikor összetalálkozott vele.

\- Mi az Cas, mi történt? ... Beszélj hozzám!  
A kék szemű srác majdnem összeesett, de Dean odaugrott még időben, bár csak a kanapéra rogyott volna... 

\- Ó... ó... ez... n... nem... le... lehet... Úr... Úristen! - dadogta zihálva Castiel, és bár beszélt, mozgott, lélegzett, mégis megrémítette Deant.  
\- Cas... Cas... nézz rám! Gyerünk! Fókuszálj! Mondd el, mi történt? Látomásod volt? Vagy mi? - a zöld szemű férfi nagyon zavarodottnak, de egyben kíváncsinak is érezte magát. A csontjaiban tudta mélyen, hogy most valami jelentős dolog fog történni.  
\- Eszembe... jutott... valami... nagyon... régről - a szavai szaggatottan törtek a felszínre.

Még szerencse, hogy a teás kancsó ott volt a közelben az asztalon, így Dean öntött egy fél pohárral, óvatosan megitatta angyalát, majd várta a magyarázatot, miközben nyugtató köröket dörzsölt a hátára, sőt néha feltévedt a simogató keze a másik sötét tincsei közé... észre sem vették, ez ösztönös cselekvés volt, és csak jól esett mindkettejüknek.

\- Jobban vagy? - kérdezte aggódva.  
\- Köszönöm... kicsit már jobb - felelte amaz, és tényleg, a ziháló lélegzete, kezdett normálisra váltani.  
\- Akkor mondd el, mi volt ez az emlék. Kérlek.  
\- Kilenc éves lehettem... és egy kocsi... pontosabban egy furgon... süteményeket árult... és... és én... ettem belőle... olyan kicsi... sütikockák voltak... nem lett volna szabad... mert az rossz, olyan rossz... dolgok történnek utána... - Dean ekkor ölelte vigasztalóan magához Cast, mert egyszerűen tudta, hogy szüksége van a támogatására.

\- És még? - suttogta a rémült srác fülébe.  
\- Nem tudom... csak folyton Zar jut az eszembe... ahogy ilyen mini... szendvics falatkákkal kínált... épp tegnap... és azt hiszem most már sejtem... miért nem akartam elfogadni tőle.  
\- De megtetted, és utána furcsa dolgokat láttál, és érzékeltél - fejezte be helyette a másik - Hogy néz ki ez a Zar?  
\- Majdnem olyan magas, mint én. Szőke, kék szemű, és brit akcentussal beszél. Állandóan, szinte már erőszakosan nyomul rám, de van valami, ami miatt képtelen vagyok kapcsolatot kezdeni vele.

Dean ezt örömmel hallotta, és megjegyezte magában, hogy az angyalának bizony nagyon is bejönnek a fiúk. Maga sem tudta miért, de boldoggá tette ez a tény, s egyben pici féltékenység szúrt belé, a másik "vetélytársa" miatt, még akkor is, ha tudta, annak a douche bagnak egy szemernyi esélye sincs ellene.

\- Azt hiszem találkoztam ezzel a seggfejjel. Nem akarlak megbántani, de nem tetszik nekem a fickó, és ráadásul most azt gyanítom, hogy megbarkácsolta a szendvicsedet, amivel kínált.  
\- Megbarkácsolta? Ezt nem értem.  
\- Valamit tett bele, amitől halucinálni kezdtél, rémeket láttál. És nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ezzel az volt a célja, hogy ő legyen a megmentőd, vagy inkább el akart volna kábítani. Nincsenek még rá bizonyítékaim, de valami gombát használhatott erre a célra. Ugyanis volt egy haverom, Ash... - kezdte vigyorogva, de aztán észbe kapott - Jó, ez most nem tartozik ide. Mindegy honnan tudom, vagy sejtem, de ez a srác... ez a Zar... Vigyáznod kéne vele!

\- Tudom. Nekem sem tetszik. Olyan különös érzésem van a közelében.  
\- Meg kell találnunk! Ezt nem úszhatja meg ennyivel! - jelentette ki vésztjóslóan Dean - Megkeresem azt a szarházit, és kérdőre vonom!  
\- Veled megyek! 

Dean először tiltakozni akart, de rájött: egyedül kellene hagynia Cast, arra pedig a világ minden kincséért sem volt hajlandó. Így hát kénytelen kelletlen beleegyezett, mivel jobb ötlete nem akadt.  
\- Jól van. Útközben térjünk be a Roadhouse-ba, és együnk valamit, aztán kapjuk el azt kis szemétládát - morogta feszültséggel telve. 

*

A kajálda tele volt, de nekik mégis jutott hely, mivel Dean ismerte a tulajt, Ellent, és a lányát, Jot, aki itt pincérnőként szolgált fel.

\- Szia, Dean! Mostanában nem láttalak erre! Sokkal jobban festesz, mint a múltkor. Egyébként ki a jóképű barátod? - sorolta a lány csipkelődő jókedvvel.  
\- Szevasz, Jo! Ez itt Castiel, a legjobb barátom, és szeretném, ha hoznál nekem a szokásosból. Be akarom bizonyítani Casnek, hogy ez a legjobb hamburgerező, ezer mérföldes környéken belül - nevetett rá Dean, de a mosoly nem érte el a szemét. 

Kedvelte Jot, de most a legkevésbé szeretett volna csevegni. Enni akart, hogy erőt gyűjtsön, és megtaláljon egy mocsadékot, aki az első jelentős nyom lehet az eltűnt testvére után. Nem mellesleg pedig a vágy is hajtotta, hogy megfizethessen azért, amiért zaklatta Cast, arról nem is szólva, amit tehetett volna vele. 

Castiel - bár nem rég akadt Deannel össze, de mégis mintha már azelőtt is ismerte volna - pontosan tudta, hogy a zöld szemű srác idegesen frusztrált, és feszült. Nem akarta ezt. Jobb szerette volna, ha - számára - érthetetlenül vicces, és laza, mert olyankor Dean teljesen más volt. Kisimultak arcának gondterhelt vonásai, és mintha valami belső fény ragyogott volna a belsejéből, ami kiáradva belőle, mást is nyugodttá, gondtalanná, és vidámmá varázsolt. 

Megkapták a rendelésüket: a ház speciális hamburgerét, fűszeres-ropogós göndör krumplival, fokhagymás majonézes szósszal, és mellé két pohárral a világ legjobb körte levéből. 

Neki láttak, és Dean belsejét valami meleg érzés árasztotta el, amikor Cas beleharapott a hamburgerébe, és olyan hangokat hallatott, ami teljesen más dolgokat juttatott az eszébe. Hallani akarta ezeket a hangokat máskor is, de teljesen más körülmények között. 

Castiel észrevette, hogy Dean megállt az evésben, és őt nézi.  
\- Mi az? - kérdezte zavartan.  
\- Semmi. Csak olyan jó látni, hogy milyen lelkesedéssel eszel - mosolyodott el végre, és Cas szinte látni vélte, ahogy most Deanből árad, a már emlegetett fény.

* 

Már majdnem befejezték az étkezést, mikor Dean egy ismerős alakot látott átvágni a helyiségen, épp a mosdók irányába. Nyugalmat erőltetett magára, mert nem akarta megijeszteni társát, ezért ezt mondta neki:

\- Cas, légy olyan jó, és rendelj nekünk valami desszertet. Kérdezd Jot. Ő tudni fogja a kedvencemet. Addig én kimegyek a mosdóba.  
Szerencséjére a kék szemű fiú nem fogott gyanút, és elindult a pult felé leadni a rendelésüket. Dean pedig elviharzott. 

Nagy lendülettel nyitotta ki az ajtót, és körbehordozta tekintetét, majd lehajolva benézett a kis fülkék alá, hogy láthassa: lesznek-e tanúi. Csak egyetlen box volt foglalt, és a zöld szemű srác remélte, hogy Balthazar az.

A Sors Istennői kegyeikbe fogadták. Zar kilépett a fülkéből, majd kezet mosott, amikor az egyik fülke takarásából előlépett Dean, és az oldalsó falhoz csapta a britet, sőt, még elől a nyakához közel, összefogva a pólója anyagát, még egy kicsit a levegőbe is emelte, majd a fülébe suttogta vészt jóslóan rekedtes hangon:

\- Ide figyelj, te kis mocskos szemétláda! Tudom, hogy gombát tettél Castiel szendvicsébe! Ha mégegyszer a közelébe mész, akkor neked harangoztak!  
Zar alig tudott válaszolni, de sikerült kipréselnie magából:

\- Hé, nem tudom, mi a fészkes...  
Dean megrázta.  
\- Ne hazudj nekem, te szánalmasan pöffeteg kis pöcs! Azt hiszed, nem ismerem a fajtád? Számtalan hozzád hasonló alakot elintéztem, és ki nem állhatom a hazug, gennyes férgeket, mint amilyen te is vagy! - sorolta, majd megfordította Zart, és a bal könyök hajlatával fojtó fogásba szorította a nyakát, míg a jobbal az ellenfele kezét tekerte annak a háta mögé. Mindeközben igyekezett kissé emelve tartani, hogy ne lehessen más manőverre lehetősége a másiknak.

Amikor Zar rángani kezdett, engedte, hogy levegőhöz jusson, mert megölni - még - nem akarta. Egyenlőre nem adott rá okot. 

A szőke brit kapkodta a levegőt, és suttogva esküdözött mindenre, hogy többet nem megy Cas közelébe. Dean megint szorosabban fogta, és azt mondta neki.  
\- Rendben. Most hiszek neked, és el foglak engedni. Ne csinálj semmi ostobaságot, vagy meggondolom magam.

Ám ahogy engedett a szorításon, Zar próbált visszatámadni. Dulakodtak, és Dean elszakította a másik pólóját. Ahogy újra szembe fordultak egymással, valami ismerős dolgot látott megcsillanni. Egy összetéveszthetetlenül egyedi medál függött a láncon, amit Dean gyorsan le is tépett a másik nyakáról.

\- Honnan van ez? - hangjába visszatért a fojtott düh.  
\- Az... az a barátnőmtől... akivel... eljegyeztük egymást... - hebegte.  
\- Miket beszélsz? Hallod magad, amit itt összehordasz? Nincs barátnőd! Ha így lenne, nem Cas után koslatnál! Ne hazudozz nekem, mert kitépem a karod, és azzal verlek agyon! Szóval még egyszer megkérdem: Honnan van ez a medál?  
Újra felkente a falra, és az alkarját a nyakához tette, nem engedve semmilyen mozgás teret. 

\- Csak... csak találtam... megtetszett, és megtartottam...  
Zar szemei megrebbentek, és Dean, aki sokat pókerezett tudta, hogy a másik csak blöfföl, hogy megússza ezt az egész dolgot.  
Újra erősebben tartotta. 

\- Utolsó esély, hogy megmondd az igazat!  
A szemein látszott, hogy nem viccelt, amikor a karkitépést emlegette. Mikor Dean engedett neki annyi levegőt, hogy megszólaljon, már látszott, hogy feladta.  
\- Jól van. Rendben. Elmondom. A nagybátyámtól kaptam... - Dean rámordult kétkedve, de a másik gyorsan hadarni kezdett - Esküszöm, ez az igazság! Tőle kaptam ajándékba!

Miközben Zart hallgatta - és továbbra is sakkban tartotta a bal alkarjával -, a jobb kezének ujjaival addig forgatta a kis medaliont, amíg az egy rejtett zárt megnyomva ketté nem nyílt.  
Most már bizonyossá vált, amit eddig csak sejtett. Az öccséjé volt a medál, benne a családjuk képével. Az egyik oldalán a négy éves Dean, és az apja volt, a másikon pedig Sammy kisbabaként az anyja karjában.  
Vörös köd borult az agyára. 

\- Te rohadt, szemét! Mit csináltatok az öcsémmel? Most azonnal megmondod a nagybátyád nevét, és címét!

Automatán, nem is gondolkodva beletalpalt a térdhajlatába, amitől Zar összerogyott, de még Dean tartotta. Majd mikor fordított a testen egyet, kificamította a vállát. A szőke brit felkiáltott a fájdalom miatt, de a másik rászólt, hogy fogja vissza magát, még nem felelt a kérdésére. Amikor aztán elmondta, Dean telefonálni kezdett. 

Röviden beszélt Mills sheriffel, akivel már évek óta rendkívül jó kapcsolatot ápolt, sőt néhány ügyében besegített Jodynak. Ismerte Dean történetét. Felvázolta a helyzetet, megkérte, hogy szóljon a mentőknek is, bár szíve szerint hagyta volna még a szarházit szenvedni. Elmondta azt is, hogy hova fog menni, és miért. 

Jody megértette őt, de javasolta, hogy legalább az erősítést várja meg, mire Dean:  
\- Ezt nem ígérhetem.  
Kirángatta a másikat az előtérbe, és a hátsó traktus felé indulva elmagyarázta Ellennek az egész helyzetet, aki Bennyre bízta Zart, amíg nem jönnek érte. Deannek vissza kellett mennie, hogy Cassel törődhessen. Már eddig is több időt volt tőle távol, mint szeretett volna. 

*

Castiel ahogy meglátta Deant, tudta, hogy valami baj van, bár nem látott az öltözékén sehol sem vért, mégis tudta, hogy nemcsak a szokásos dolgok történtek a mellékhelyiségben. Felkelt az asztaluktól, és barátja elé sietett.

\- Jézus, Dean! Hol voltál? Történt valami? - a hangja csupa aggódás, ami a morózus hangulata ellenére is megdobogatta a zöld szemű férfi szívét.  
\- Igen - felelte morcosan - Zar nem fog soha többet zaklatni, de ha mégis, akkor velem gyűlik meg a baja. Csomagoltasd be a desszertünket. Indulnunk kell - tette még hozzá ellentmondást nem tűrően.

\- Itt volt Zar? A mosdóban? Neked támadt?  
\- Nem. Arra nem volt érkezése a szarházinak. Viszont hosszabb látogatást fog tenni a helyi kórházban - a hangjából némi elégedettség csengett ki.  
\- Eltörted a kezét? - tippelte Cas.  
\- Majdnem. Megúszta egy vállficammal... - közölte önelégülten, majd némi habozás után hozzá tette -, és egy fontos nyomra bukkantam az öcsémhez.  
\- Sammyhez? De miköze Sammynek Zarhoz?  
\- Még nem tudom. Ezt akarom kideríteni. Két napnyi autóútra kell mennünk... mert remélem, velem tartasz.

A remény csendült ki a hangjából. Castielnek ha eszébe is jutott, nem mondhatott erre nemet. Csakhogy esze ágában sem volt. Dean mellett megmagyarázhatatlan biztonságérzet töltötte el. Ezt az érzést nem adta fel semmiért.  
Két nap. Be kellene csomagolnia, de semmi kedve hazamenni. Dean sejtette a dilemmáját. 

Szorosan állt előtte, végig simított az arcélén, a tenyerét ott felejtette az álla vonalán, majd a hüvelyk ujjával a bársonyos szájának ívét követte, és azt mondta:  
\- Ne aggódj! Útközben bevásárolunk neked is. 

*

Összeszokott párosként ültek Babyben. Castielt lenyűgözte a csodásan karban tartott klasszikus autócsoda, a '67-es Chevy Impala. Baby verdefényes volt, mintha csak nemrégiben gördült volna le a gyártósori szalagról. A belseje is arról árulkodott, hogy a tulajdonosa féltő gonddal, és szeretettel van az irányában. Kazettás magnós rádió volt benne, ami manapság már elenyészőnek számít. Most is épp egy rock rádió állomásra volt állítva, ám ha Deannek nem tetszett volna az adott zene, számtalan kazetta közül válogathatott. 

Eddig csak egyszer álltak meg útközben üzemanyagért, és kevés nasiért, meg forró italokért. Látszott, hogy az idősebb Winchester mielőbb a helyszínen akart lenni. Cas viszont nem volt biztos ebben. Szeretett Deannel lenni, és nem bánt semmilyen kényelmetlenséget, ha vele lehetett. Az sem érdekelte volna, ha örökké úton vannak, és bőröndökből kellene élniük. A zöld szemű férfi mellett nemcsak biztonságban érezte magát, de valahogy szabadnak is. És ezt az érzést már régen nem érezte.

*

A következő nap estéjén értek egy - körülbelül az útjuk felénél lévő - országúti motelsorra.  
Dean ment intézni a szobafoglalást, és hamarosan vissza is tért, segített kipakolni Casnek a szükséges holmikat. 

A szoba egyszerű volt, mégis meglepően meleg, és tiszta. Nagyobb részét természetesen az ágy uralta, amit a zöld szemű férfi ellenőrzött, ugyanis volt némi hóbortja az ágyneműkkel kapcsolatban. Mikor megszaglászta a párnákat is, Cas kérdő tekintetére válaszolva felelt: 

\- Van egy mosószer márka amit egyszerűen nem bírok, és valószínűleg az ilyen helyek mind azzal mosnak.  
Rövid időre kiment a parkolóba Babyhez, és egy komplett ágynemű garnitúrával tért vissza. Lerángatta az eredetieket, amit a sajátjával helyettesített.

\- Na, így mindjárt más! - jelentette ki elégedetten. Határozottan jobban tetszett így neki a dupla, mondhatni királyi méretű ágy.  
Castiel pedig ezek alatt valami vacsorát állított össze abból, amit magukkal hoztak: szendvicseket. Bár nem akármilyeneket, mert volt erre egy príma receptje, hogy mivel teheti különlegessé, hiszen számára Dean is az, és ő ezt különösen értékelte, mikor később már elfogyasztották. Azon kapta az angyalát, hogy néha elpirulva bámulja, ahogy eszik, de csak akkor, mikor azt sejtette, hogy a másik nem is figyel rá. Hát ebben tévedett. 

\- Át kéne öltöznünk nem? - kérdezte váratlan Cas, és a barátja teljesen egyetértett vele.  
\- Oké - felelte - Te mész előbb a fürdőbe, vagy menjek én? - tette még hozzá. Castiel arra gondolt, hogy az lenne a legjobb, ha együtt mennének... de nem merte kimondani. Valami mégis látszódhatott az arcán az érzelmeiből, mert Dean szinte kitalálta a gondolatát. 

\- Van egy ötletem. Amíg használom a zuhanyt, addig te lekaphatod a borostád, és moshatsz fogat. Ha pedig készen lettél, akkor váltunk - mosolygott, és kacsintott Casre, aki ettől édesen zavarba jött, a zöld szemű srác pedig ezt baromira élvezte, és tudta mivel fejelheti ezt még meg. 

\- Nézd ezt Cas! Fürdőköpenyek! Levetkőzünk és belebújunk, így nem kell civil ruhánkban szorongani, és melegebb is, amíg vizes vagy.  
Az angyala tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult. 

\- Honnan nyúltad le? Ezek eszméletlen puhák! - simított végig rajtuk.  
\- Miért gondolod, hogy lenyúltam valahonnan? - vigyorgott rá Dean, aztán megadta magát:  
\- Jó, igaz. Lenyúltam őket! De igazán a jó szándék érdekében! Nem lehetett ezeket ott hagyni! - kuncogott - Ha bűnös vagyok, mondd csak ki, ítélj el... de papucsokat is hoztam, mert szeretem a kényelmet.

A zuhany függöny nem volt átlátszó, mégis Cas, ahogy a tükörből figyelte Dean körvonalát, néha azon kapta magát, hogy a gondolatai igencsak elkalandoztak. Főleg mikor elképzelte, hogy megvágná magát a borotvájával, felkiáltana, és akkor Dean kiugrana meztelen - habosan, hogy megnézze mi történt vele, és magához ölelné...

A csörrenésre tért magához az álmodozásából. Kiesett a kezéből a borotva. Szerencsére nem okozott akkora zajt, mert fogalma sincs mit csinálna hirtelen, ha az ábrándjai valóra válnának. Lenézett. Szépen megemelkedett elöl a köntöse.  
\- Ó, Bassza meg... - suttogta, és leendő hálótársa épp most zárta el a vizet. Ó, te jó ég! Dean perceken belül kilép, és megfogja látni, hogy... behunyta a szemeit egy pillanatra. Már csak a suttogást hallotta a fülében, ahogy Dean forró lehelete cirógatja a fülkagylóját.

\- Heya, Cas! Minden oké?  
Kinyitotta a szemeit, és a tükrön keresztül belenézett, Dean borzongatóan szexi, a vágytól fátyolos, legszebb moha zöld tekintetébe.

Pupillája szélesre tágult, hogy szinte elnyelte gyönyörűen kék íriszeit. Dermedten állt, hogy most aztán rajta kapták, de önmaga számára is meglepő módon a zavara eltűnt, mikor megérezte a köntösén keresztül, a fenekéhez simuló keménységet.  
Dean is kívánta őt, és vágyott rá. Hagyta, hogy egy apró csókot leheljen a nyakára, de ezután kifordult az enyhén ölelő karok közül, és akadozva, rekedten suttogta:

\- Nincs semmi baj... de nekem is... le kell zuhanyoznom...  
Dean csak nevetve összepakolt, és kiment, ám rövid idő múlva visszatért. Felakasztotta a köpenyét Casé mellé, és félrehúzva a függönyt, ő is belépett. Nem két személyre tervezték, ez nyilvánvaló volt, mégis remekül elfértek.

Dean minden zavar nélkül sampont öntött a kezébe, és hamarosan már az angyala fejbőrét masszírozta, majd körkörös mozdulatokkal ledörzsölte a hátát, és szépen végig mosta mindenhol. Egyszerűen tudta, Casnek most erre van szüksége... hogy ne maradjon egyedül, és gondoskodjanak róla... neki is hiányzik ez.

Csak annyit akart, hogy az angyala boldog legyen, és ez az érzés őt is azzá tette. Nem a szex volt a lényeg. Bár, hogy kívánták egymást, az csak hab a tortán... és nem is állt ellen a kísértésnek mikor összefogta, egymáshoz préselte a péniszeiket, ahogy előbb lassú, majd később gyors ritmussal ringatta át magukat az első közös orgazmusukba, miközben az egyre inkább kihűlő víz hűtötte le a forró bőrüket. 

Fáradtan, de mégis izgatottan bizseregve bújtak ki együtt a tusolóból, és Cas hagyta, hogy Dean gyengéden letörülgesse, beburkolja a köntösbe. Nem tiltakozott akkor sem, amikor felemelve őt, odavitte az ágyhoz, bár tudott volna járni. Hagyta, hogy kicsomagolja - mint egy ajándékot - bedugja a hűvös paplan alá, ahol most reszketve várta, hogy hálótársa mellébújjon. 

Dean forró volt, mintha lázban égett volna a teste. Cas önkéntelen bújt oda szorosan hozzá, ő pedig úgy ölelte, mint aki el sem akarja már engedni. A lábaikat is összefonták. Az angyal fiú, ahogy átvette barátja testhőjét, az izmai úgy lazultak le. Dean még apró csókot hintett Castiel nyakára, és azt súgta:

\- Angyal! Ha bármilyen gondod van, azonnal ébressz fel!  
\- Úgy lesz! - felelte Cas.  
Rövidesen aludtak mindketten, nyugodtan és mélyen. A szobára sötétség borult, amit halvány holdfény tett félhomályossá. 

***

A következő nap késő délutánjára értek el oda, ahol Zar nagybátyja élt. Dean szerencsésnek érezte magát, hiszen ennek a körzetnek a sheriffjét is ismerte, és első dolga volt ott bejelentkezni. Nem akart semmi illegális dolgot, vagy hogy valami hasonló miatt lekapcsolják. 

Szüksége volt a törvény támogatására, mert semmiképp sem akarta, hogy az öccse elrablója elmenekülhessen. Bár legszívesebben megölte volna azt az aljas pondrót, nem akarhatta, hogy üldözötté váljon, Cas pedig a bűntársává.

Csak egyet akart: megtudni mi történt Sammyvel, és ha még életben van - mert életben kell lennie -, akkor megtalálni őt.  
Nem volt rá szükség, hogy FBI ügynököknek adják ki magukat, de Winchester mégis úgy látta jobbnak, ha öltönyben, - látszólag - hivatalos emberekként érkeznek, már csak a rendőrőrs többi tagja miatt, mert a sheriff tudta róla az igazságot: inkább olyan ő, mint egy fejvadász. 

Donna örült mindkettejüknek. Főleg, amikor meglátta, hogy Dean hozott a kedvenc fánkjaiból. A kölcsönös üdvözlések - és bemutatkozások - után, rögtön rátértek az ügyre, ami ide hozta őket. 

Nagy körvonalakban már tudott mindenről, hiszen Jody előre ide szólt a barátnőjének.  
Hiszen nemcsak a szállást biztosították nekik, de szoros megfigyelés alá vonták azt a házat, ahol Zachariah Adler élt. 

Megbeszélték Donnával: még ma éjjel lesz az akció, Dean megy előre, és a megbízható rendőrök közül csak annyi marad erősítésnek, hogy ne tudjon ez a féreg megszökni. Mindenképp Dean akarta elkapni, de úgy, hogy Castielt nem sodorja veszélybe. 

Miután mindezt megbeszélték, búcsút vettek. Dean Cassel beszállt Babybe, és a helyi élelmiszer bolt felé gördültek, ahol felfrissítették a készleteiket. Ha Winchester ideges is volt, jelenleg nem látszott rajta. Annál inkább Casen. Alig beszélt, inkább hallgatott. De lehetett látni, hogy néha remeg a keze. Tudta, hogy nem tarthatja vissza barátját, bárhogy is megrémíti ez az egész. Igazából nem is akarta visszatartani, de féltette, méghozzá nagyon. 

Dean tudta, hogy miért ilyen szótlan, és próbálta oldani a feszültséget, némi viccel, de Castiel egyáltalán nem vette a lapot.  
Így hát csendben érkeztek a szállásukhoz, ami egy, a többi háztól távolabbra álló, mégis komfortos kis vadász tanya volt. 

*

A házba belépve az első ami a tekintetet megragadta, az a kandalló volt. E köré csoportosultak a kényelmes fotelek. Oldalt három hatalmas, ajtó méretű ablakkal. Elég világosság szűrődött be, mégis a sötétebb sarkokat meleg, sárga fényű fali lámpák világították meg, az egész helynek valamifajta kényelmet, biztonságot, és otthonosságot sugallva. Maga a kandalló jókora terméskövekből volt összerakva, mellette - és mögötte - ugyanilyen kövekből lépcsősor vezetett fel, az emeleti hálóba. Felnézve a tető is gigantikus nagyságú gerendákra épült fel, keresztezve valamivel kisebb fa rönkökkel, amire fa deszkákat rögzítettek. Egyszerűen bámulatosan lenyűgöző volt, mint a természet maga.

Felcipekedtek az emeleti hálókba, ahol a falakat is nyers farönkök alkották, és persze magát a mesébe illő, két személynek bőven elégséges, baldachinos ágyat. Két oldalán: az ágyhoz hasonló éjjeliszekrény, mindkettőn hozzá illő lámpával. 

\- Ez igen! - füttyentette Dean - Ezt már szeretem! El tudnék lakni itt, és igazán otthon érezném magam. Neked is tetszik, Cas? Mondd, hogy tetszik, kérlek! - unszolta a barátját, és jókedvűen vetette rá magát az ágyra. Castiel csak mosolygott, de örült, hogy Dean végre jókedvű, és ő is sokkalta jobban érezte magát.

Most vidáman rugózott az ágyon, mint egy csintalan fiú, és az angyalára kacsintott.  
\- Príma! Jó masszív! Díjazom!

Nem kellett hozzá nagy ész, hogy éppen mire gondol. A kék szemű srác zavartan pirult el, majd úgy tett, mintha a bőröndje tartalma nagyon érdekelné, és elkezdett kipakolni. 

Dean odaállt a háta mögé, átkarolta, és belesuttogta a nyakába:  
\- Annyira örülök, hogy itt vagy velem. Nem tudom mi lenne velem nélküled! - ringatta kissé, és egy pici csókot lehelt a nyakára, majd ott felejtette a fejét a vállán.

Cas pedig beleolvadt az ölelésébe. Szerette az ilyen pillanataikat, amikor meg tudtak feledkezni mindenről, és csak ők ketten voltak egymásnak. Úgy mozogtak, mintha egy nem létező zene ritmusára ringanának. 

Aztán Dean dúdolni kezdett, megfordította a sötét hajú, szexisen kócos angyalát, és lágyan megcsókolta. Ő lepődött meg a legjobban, amikor a barátja - szerelme? - visszacsókolt.

Castiel húzódott el előbb, és Dean érezte, most be kell érnie ennyivel. Nem akart ajtóstul a házba rontani, hogy stílszerűek legyünk. Tudta, hogy kapott egy esélyt. Sosem bocsátotta volna meg magának, ha ezt elszúrja. 

***

Az akció kezdetéig még volt néhány óra.  
Nem akart erre gondolni. A konyhában szorgoskodott, hogy megfelelő kondiban tarthassa a barátját. Dean imádott főzni, vagy sütni, különösen azoknak, akik közel álltak hozzá. Most épp szalonna csíkokat sütött, sajttal megbolondított tojásrántottával. Ilyenkor gyakran énekelt is valamit, ahogy most is. Cas az ajtóban állva, mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy sürög, és forog, meg dúdol.

\- Csodás a hangod, Dean - dícsérte, amire a másik láthatóan elpirult, de rögtön kivágta magát a zavarából.  
\- Ezt csak azért mondod, mert még nem flamóztad be, amit katyvasztok! Olyan mennyei lesz ez az egész, hogy térdre borulva imádni fogsz érte!  
\- A szerénység mintaképe - nevetett rá Castiel, majd hozzátette - Nincs szükség a főztödre ahhoz, hogy a térdem elgyengüljön tőled.

Dean ámulva nézett rá. Nem akarta elhinni. Cas flörtölt vele! A mosolya hirtelen a füléig ért.  
\- Azért csak kóstold meg ezt... és nem kell udvariaskodnod - tálalta elé a mennyeien illatozó omlettet, a mellé művészien rendezett sült szalonna csíkokkal.  
Saját magának is tálalt, és odaült közel az angyalához úgy, hogy a combjaik néha összeértek. 

Castiel előbb bizonytalan emelte a szájához az ételt, de miután megkóstolta, a villa mozgásának az üteme elég gyorsra váltott, azokkal a nyögésekkel kísérve, amit Dean annyira szeretett. 

\- Imádom, amikor ilyen mohó vagy! - súgta a fülébe Dean.  
Casnek muszáj volt ezen nevetnie, mert mindjárt más jutott eszébe róla.  
\- Én meg azt szeretem, mikor kétértelműen fogalmazol. Ellenállhatatlan. Tudtad? - felelte neki.  
\- Most már tudom, Édes! - válaszolta Dean, és megcsókolta.  
Castiel pedig nem állt ellen, bár volt némi habozás a mozdulataiban. Ebből a barátja pontosan tudta: ennek még nem jött el az ideje, így hát megtörte a csókot.  
\- Még várnunk kell, előbb legyünk túl ezen az egész szarságon. Addig nem tudok teljesen rád koncentrálni, és érzem, hogy te sem.

Pár perc múlva átvonultak a nappaliba, hogy nézzenek valami habkönnyű filmet - amire mindegy, hogy oda figyel-e az ember vagy sem -, mert ahogy közeledett az óra Adler elfogásához, úgy lettek újra mindketten egyre feszültebbek.  
Mielőtt Dean elindult volna, a lelkére kötötte Castielnek, hogy itt marad, és bezárkózik, mert nem akart még miatta is pluszban idegeskedni. A rendőrök addig semmit nem tehetnek, amíg nincsenek bizonyítékok, mivel Zachariah Adler köztiszteletben álló, tehetős emberként tartották számon. Tehát ezeket Deannek kell valamilyen úton-módon megszereznie, vagy kicsikarnia. 

***

Dean már vagy fél órája elindult az akció színhelyére, amikor Castiel észrevette, hogy a gyöngyházas pisztolya - a cizellált vésetekkel a csövén - itthon maradt. Nem nagyon értett a fegyverekhez, de annyit tudott Deantől, hogy mikor van kibiztosítva. Utána kell vinnie, ebben egészen bizonyos volt.

Hirtelen nem tudta mi tévő legyen, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy barátja felírta a címet egy jegyzettömbre. Óvatosan besatírozta egy talált grafit ceruzával, és a benyomódásból így már el tudta olvasni. Ötlete sem volt, hogyan jut el odáig... esetleg stoppal. Itt elég kedvesek az emberek, talán ennyit megtesznek szívességből.

*

Ahogy a házhoz ért, különös érzelem lett úrrá rajta, s ahogy a házba lopakodott még inkább eluralkodott rajta. Mintha ezt az egészet átélte volna már, de legalábbis valamikor régen... nagyon rég. Magában hosszú-hosszú idő óta eltemetett emlékek éledtek újjá, a félelem érzése keveredett a megalázottság fájdalmával.

Az emeletről hallotta a vitatkozó hangokat. Felóvakodott a lépcsőkön, bár kétszer is meg kellett állnia a nehézlégzése miatt. Ez a tapéta, ez az istenverte tapéta a cirádás körvonalaival! Úgy rántotta vissza róla az ujjait, mintha élő parázs lett volna. Rémálmaiban, olykor még ma is felbukkanva kísértette. Muszáj lesz megnyugodnia. Kell! Deannek szüksége van rá, csak őrá számíthat most! Ezt hajtogatta egyfolytában magának. 

Épp akkor ért oda, amikor Dean kérdőre vonta Adlert, és elővigyázatlanul közelebb lépett felé, aki az íróasztala mögött ült, de Castiel pontosan tudta, hogy a kezét egy rejtett gombon tartja, és ha barátja még előrébb lép a szőnyegen, akkor egy beépített csapda fogja elnyelni. 

\- Dean, ne mozdulj! - próbálta kiabálni, ám csak egy rekedt suttogásra futotta, de a zöld szemű férfi hallotta, és azonnal megdermedt.  
Nemcsak a suttogás miatt, hanem azért, mert épp annak a hangját ismerte fel, akit a legjobban féltett, és szerette volna innen minél messzebb tudni.  
\- Cas, megígérted, hogy a házunkban vársz rám! - mondta szemrehányóan.  
\- Ezt majd később megbeszéljük! Te pedig, te aljas rohadék, vedd el a kezed arról a gombról, különben istenemre mondom, több lyuk lesz rajtad, mint amennyi egy normál emberen! - a felháborodott harag erőt adott neki, a hangja, bár nem emelte fel, mégis fenyegetően csengett. Pisztolyt fogott rá, mégsem ez volt az, ami félelmet keltett Adlerben, hanem a düh, ami a kérlelhetetlen kék szemeiben lobogott.

Mivel a megszólított nem engedelmeskedett azonnal, így a feje mellett csapódott falba az első lövés.  
\- Rendben, rendben! - emelte fel megadóan a kezeit - Csak ne lőjön!  
Castiel agya automata pilótára váltott. A küzdj, vagy menekülj érzelmeiből, most határozottan az előbbi volt a soron.

\- Te tetted! Te voltál! Te ocsmány, embernek nem nevezhető mocskos hulladék! Hogy tehetetted ezt? Hogy voltál rá képes?... egy gyerekkel? ... Hányan voltunk az évek során? Mi? - ahogy közeledett felé, óvatosan kikerülte a padlóba épített csapdát - Tudod, mit? Nem is kell, hogy válaszolj! Van bizonyítékom! 

\- Miről hablatyol ez itt? - hebegte Adler - Fogalmam sincs miket hord itt össze! - próbálta menteni a menthetetlent. Érthetetlen módon épp Deannel nézett volna össze cinkosan, mivel Castiel nézett ki jelenleg veszélyesebbnek, és őrültnek.  
De Deantől semmi együttérzést nem kapott.

\- Most véged van, cimbora! Feldühítetted a bosszú angyalát! - közölte érzelem mentes arccal, egy kicsit sem sajnálva ezt az emberi véglényt.  
Még mindig volt remény ebben a tetűládában, hogy majd történik valami csoda, és újra megúszhatja, ahogy eddig számtalanszor.

Hanem amikor Cas a földtől plafonig érő könyves polca felé vette az útját, már tudta, hogy vesztett. Főleg, mikor határozottan, és a legkevésbé sem habozva afelé a könyv felé nyúlt, ami kinyitotta az átjárót a titkos kis szobájába. Oda, ahova az összes alantas, és perverz vágyait - illetve ezek tárgyait - rejtegette.

Felpattant, hogy egérutat nyerjen, de ebben most Dean akadályozta meg. Dulakodni kezdtek, ami verekedéssé fajult. Adler kibújt épp Dean szorításából, miután alaposan oldalba ütötte, és le akart szaladni a lépcsőn. Még a felénél sem járt, amikor Castiel kiért, és a korlát oldalmintái között megnyomva egy gombot, az egyik lépcső lesüllyedt, a menekülő pedig elbotlott, és lehengerbucskázott a lépcsősor legaljára.

Össze-vissza verte s törte magát, de életben volt.  
Cas elégedetten szemlélte.  
\- Jó! Túl könnyű lett volna neki, ha meghal.  
Dean mindeközben már értesítette a zsarukat, és a sheriffet is. 

*

Több, mint elegendő bizonyíték állt rendelkezésre, mivel a rejtek szobában most is ott volt egy kisfiú, Ben, talán kilenc - tíz év körüli lehetett, de ezt csak tippelték. Mindemellett pedig ott volt egy fényképalbum is, ami az évek során egyre vastagabb lett. 

Dean mivel jó kapcsolata volt Donna Hanscum sheriffel, így belenézhetett. Még akkor átlapozta gyorsan, amikor a mentősök hordágyra pakolták Adlert. Megtalálta benne Samet, azonnal meg akarta tudni, hogy mi lett az öccsével. Mikor megkérdezte, életben van-e az a gyerek a képen, s ez az aljadék a képébe nevetett, Dean kiborult.  
Úgy kellett két rendőrnek lefognia.

Castiel bizonyult az egyetlennek, aki képes volt kordában tartani őt. Elvonszolta az Impaláig, egyeztetett a sheriffel, hogy holnap felvehetik a jegyzőkönyvet, aztán beült a járműbe, és beszuszakolta a vezető melletti ülésre, majd ő is beszállt, indított, és elindultak a vadászházuk felé.

***

Mire oda értek a szállásukhoz, Dean kezdett szétesni. Reszketett, valamint hangtalan sírt. Castiel magához ölelte, és hagyta, hogy megszabaduljon a felgyülemlett feszültségtől. Még mindig az autóban voltak, kint parkoltak a házuk előtt.  
Dean csak annyit dörmögött, most nem mehet be, mert ripityomra verné a berendezést, annak meg a ház tulajai nemigen örülnének. 

\- Jó, akkor itt maradok veled! - jelentette ki angyala.  
\- Nem maradhatsz itt, éjjel hideg lesz! - ellenkezett a zöld szemű férfi.  
\- Igen? És mit teszel ellene? - replikázott Cas, barátja pedig duzzogva hallgatott, egészen addig, míg eszébe nem jutott, hogy festett a pártfogoltja, mikor szinte szikrázott a dühtől. Ettől egy pici mosoly költözött a szája köré. 

\- Cas!  
\- Hmm?  
\- Nagyon badass voltál! Szerettem ahogy elbántál azzal a nyálkás pöcsfejjel!  
\- Tényleg?  
\- Igen, és egy életre megjegyeztem, hogy ne haragítsalak magamra.  
\- Ha ez igaz, akkor indulás be a házba, mielőtt lilára fagyunk!  
\- Kis parancsolgatós! De nekem bejön! - vigyorgott Dean. Azzal elindult az angyala után, be a meleget, és biztonságot adó házba. Gondolkodni a szarságon ráér később is, de most ki kell használnia, hogy Castiel végre oldottabb, mint eddig bármikor. 

*** 

Egyik dolog a másikból következett, és egyszerre csak az ágyban találták magukat összegabalyodva. Úgy csókolták egymást, mintha a másik adná neki az éltető levegőt. Dean egyre csak azt hajtogatta Casnek, hogy szüksége van rá, és az angyala is hasonlóképpen válaszolt. Vadul vetkőztették egymást, míg csak anyaszült meztelenné nem váltak. 

Dean végig csókolta Cas arcát, nyakát, és éppen a mellbimbóknál tartott. Addig körözött körülötte a nyelvével, nyalta és szívogatta a bimbókat, amíg azok kiemelkedtek, mint két csillogó gyöngyszem. A zöld szemű srác imádta szerelme testének a reakcióit, ahogy elpirult a bőre, ahogy aprókat rándult, vagy épp libabőrös lett a leheletétől. Elmosolyodott, felnézett, és a legszebb, legodaadóbb, szépséges zafírkék szempár kapcsolódott az ő smaragdzöldjébe.

Annyira kimondhatatlan szerette az angyalát, érezte, hogy hozzá tartozik. Ő a másik, a jobbik fele. 

Megengedett magának egy kissé gonoszkodó, pajzán vigyort - utalva arra, hogy miket fog vele művelni -, és Cas megkapta az üzenetet. Ami nagyon tetszett neki.  
Dean tovább csókolta magát a mellkason keresztül, a hasfalig, ahol elidőzve, legyező szerűen osztotta tovább a csókokat, amely közé apró harapásokat vegyített, aminek hatását a nyelvének játékával csillapította. Az angyal izmai hullámzani kezdtek, mert sosem tudhatta: éppen mi jön, ám ez tette az egészet izgalmassá. 

Egyre csak várta, hogy mikor téved kedvese az izgalmasabb tájak felé, de Dean pontosan tudta, hogyan kell a párja szenvedélyét felszítani.  
Kihagyta a kritikus pontot, és a combok belső, lágyabb, hamvasabb részeit vette célba, a végsőkig felajzva szerelmét.  
Azt akarta: ő kérje, és könyörögjön neki, hogy épp ott kényeztesse, amit most éppen elkerült. 

A taktikája fényesen bevált. Hamarosan a szoba légtere megtelt a "Dean, Dean, Dean", és a "kérlek, kérlek, csináld" mantrákkal, miközben az ölét tolta felé.  
Amikor úgy érezte, hogy nem feszítheti tovább a húrt, akkor megkegyelmezve rátért az eddig elhanyagolt, de számára nagyon is csábító részre. Castiel egyszerűen gyönyörű volt. Ahogy várakozással, s vágyakozással nézett rá, ha épp nyitva tudta tartani szépséges kék szemeit. Az az óceán mennyiségű érzelem, és szeretet, ami feléje hullámzott a másikból, lenyűgözte Deant. 

Azt akarta, hogy Cas sose felejtse el, amit most fog csinálni neki először, és nagyon reméli, hogy ezt még számtalan alkalom fogja követni az életük során. Ezért vett erőt magán, és csak fokozatonként vetett be mindig többet a szexjátékukba. 

Előbb a labdáit kényeztette, nyalogatva, és csókolva azokat, majd néha vigyázva be is szívta a szájába őket. Óvatosan masszírozta, simogatta a golyókat. A nyelvét is használta, körözve körülöttük, amíg aztán felemelve különös figyelmet szentelt a kis ráncos, rózsaszín bejáratnak. Míg ott járt a nyelvével gyors, és őrjítő buja táncot, addig a kezével kényeztette Cas acélosan kemény családi ékszerét. Mikor már úgy ítélte meg, hogy elég figyelmet szentelt a hívogató nyílásnak, akkor tért rá a kettes fokozatra. 

Végig nyalta a tövétől a csúcsáig többször, időnként elidőzve a kupaknál, megpörgetve rajta a nyelvét, s ki nem hagyva az ott lévő érzékeny nyílást, amit cicalefetyeléssel kényeztetett. Ezt eljátszotta párszor, amíg aztán úgy gondolta, most már keményen játszhat. 

Elnyelte a makkot, és annyit engedett le belőle a torkán, amennyit csak bírt. Amit nem tudott elnyelni, azt a kezének masszírozó mozgásával pótolt. Létrehozva egy lüktető ritmust, ahogy a szépségesen buja szájával mozgott rajta fel, és le. Úgy dolgozott Casen, mint egy kibaszott porszívó. 

Az angyala pedig ívbe feszült gerinccel, jobbra-balra imbolygó fejjel, nyögve, és nyöszörögve, a kezeivel a lepedőbe kapaszkodva tűrte, míg egy hangos kiáltással kedvese nevét elnyújtva, el nem élvezett, s lihegve feküdt ott.  
Dean elégedett volt. Visszacsókolta magát Cas szájához, hogy szenvedélyesen csókolhassa őt, és megvallhassa neki, hogy mennyire szerelmes belé, és milyen értelmetlen lenne nélküle az élete. 

Nem is tűnt fel számára, hogy eleredtek a könnyei, csak mikor Cas eleinte lecsókolta, később pedig magához szorítva ringatta őt, hogy nyugtassa, a fülébe súgja, hogy ő is viszont szereti, és mindig vele lesz, soha nem hagyja magára.  
Így aludtak el, egymás ölelve, szeretve, és vigasztalva, mert most semmi más nem volt náluk fontosabb. 

***

A napok teltek, de még mindig a vadászházban laktak, mivel közel esett a helyhez, ahova a megtalált kisfiút vitték, és persze meg kellett várniuk, hogy hogyan alakul az egész ügy, mert biztosan lesz bírósági tárgyalás is.

Cas minden figyelmét - természetesen Dean mellett - Bennek szentelte, és arra volt kíváncsi, hogy hova helyezik, mivel mint kiderült, hogy a fiúnak senkije sem maradt. Emiatt Cas különösen izgatott volt. Kiderítették, hogy egy különleges gondozó intézetbe vették fel, ahová az ilyen traumákon átesett gyerekek kerülnek. 

Ott várakoztak ketten, amikor Dean egy ismerősnek tűnő dolgozót vett észre. Maga sem tudta miért, mivel reménykedni sem mert. Mégis az előtte elhaladt ápoló felidézte benne az öccse vonásait. Ugyan eltelt csaknem tíz év, és most Sam tizennyolc éves... hasonlóan nézne ki, mint ez a fiú.

Felpattant az üléséről, hogy utána eredjen, és amikor a gondozó felé fordult, a zöld szemű férfi azt sem tudta hirtelen, hogy sírjon-e, vagy nevessen.  
\- Sammy! Istenem! Sammy! Hát, te vagy az? - bukott ki belőle, az érzelmeit alig tudta palástolni. De amikor a másik, fiatal férfi csak bámult rá értetlen, akkor ült ki a döbbenet az arcára, hogy a testvére nem ismerte fel.

\- Igen, a nevem Sam. Ismerjük egymást? - nézett a szemében bizonytalan.  
\- Hogy ismerjük-e? Sammy! Te a kisöcsém vagy! Emlékezz vissza! Úgy nyolc évvel ezelőtt ünnepelni akartunk... és elküldtelek vásárolni... meg hogy hozzál nekem...  
\- Pitét? - kérdezte halvány felismeréssel a másik.  
\- Igen! - örült meg ennek a kis emléknek Dean - ami a kedvencem... volt... tudod, hogy azóta sem ettem... soha... mert magamat hibáztattam.

Sam kinyúlt az idősebb Winchester nyaklánca felé, ami egy szarvakkal rendelkező pogány istenséget ábrázolt.  
\- Ezt... ezt felismerem. Én adtam neked egy karácsony alkalmával.  
\- Igen. Így volt! - jelentette ki ujjongva Dean, és átölelte a meglepett öccsét - Annyira örülök, hogy életben vagy, és megtaláltalak!  
\- Dean?  
\- Igen, Sammy! Én vagyok! És most velem kell jönnöd! - hadarta boldogan a bátyja.  
\- Várj, Dean! Most nem lehet! Dolgoznom kell! ... De majd beszélünk... egyébként miért vagytok itt? - Intett a fejével Cas felé, mert látta, hogy a kék szemű srác szemmel tartja őket. Nem akarva a családi jelenetbe beleavatkozni.

\- Itt van valaki... egy kisfiú... tudod... most hozták be nemrég - jött zavarba Dean.  
\- Ben? - kérdezte, miközben apró mosoly költözött az öccse szájára.  
\- Igen ő. Tudod nincs senkije... és hát Cas kedveli... meg azért én is. Okos kis srác. Megérdemli, hogy törődjenek vele - hadarta zavartan. 

\- Igen, tudom... és... Cas? - még szélesebb lett Sam vigyora.  
\- Cas a barátom... jó... annál sokkalta több... ő az életem szerelme... Ó, Istenem, Sammy! Nem beszélhetnénk meg ezt később? - fogta suttogóra a hangját, és most már teljes zavarban Dean, de közben meg annyira boldognak érezte magát, hogy meg van az öccse, az övé Cas, aki ugyanolyan szerelmes belé, és ahogy haladtak a dolgok, az ő családjukba fog tartozni Ben is. El nem mondhatta, milyen nagyszerűen érezte magát!

***

Kilenc hónappal később:

A Winchester testvérek közösen vettek egy hatalmas vadászházat, hasonlót ahhoz, amiben egy ideig éltek. Egy erdő széléhez költöztek, ahol kristályos vizű kis tó is volt a közelükben. Páratlanul alkalmas hely például arra, hogy mindannyian meditáljanak, ha szükségét érzik. 

Sam és Ben kárpótlása is sokat segített ebben - megvenni a házat -, mivel gyorsított eljárással Cas és Dean örökbe fogadhatta a fiút. Castiel már május óta használta a Winchester utónevet, és most már ez lett Ben teljes neve is.  
Ben nagyon ragaszkodott Cashez, aki sokat foglalkozott vele, és segített neki a történteket feldolgozni. 

Elég csendes környék volt ahhoz, hogy amikor Dean és Cas szerették egymást, akkor ne zavarjanak ezzel senkit. Még Samet sem, aki sokat járt futni, de persze nem emiatt, hiszen volt zajszűrős fejhallgatója, ha éppen az kellett.

Kitűnő hely ahhoz, hogyha Deannek Grill partihoz van kedve, akkor megejthessék azt a kertben, de vigyázva Castiel üvegházára, virágaira, nem is szólva a méhcsaládokról.  
Ezeken a partikon Sam leginkább salátákat evett, amivel Dean ugatta, hogy nem is érti hogyan nőhet ekkorára, miközben nyúleledelt eszik.

Ben gyakran visszajárt Sammel egy terapeutához, bizonyos Gabrielhez, aki élénken érdeklődött Sam iránt. A fiatalabb Winchester később meg is hívta vendégségbe, sőt az egyik partijukra magukhoz. Egész jól sikerült.

Dean örült, hogy az Samnek is van valakije, bár titokban félre húzta Gabe-et, és előadta neki a nagytesós szöveget, hogy van puskája, és ásója, és nem fél majd használni, ha megbántaná az öccsét. 

Dean és Cas is jól haladtak egymás terápiájával, a szeretet sok mindent megold. Az angyalának az utóbbi időben már alig voltak rémálmai, és már kellően haladtak a szex terén is. Nem kellett Deannek attól tartania, hogy valami olyat mondd, vagy tesz, ami pánikrohamot idéz elő a szerelménél, mert kidolgoztak erre egy külön stratégiát. Tudták mindketten, hogy meddig mehetnek el, és mindent megbeszéltek, ha valami újdonságot akartak kipróbálni. Cas ahogy haladt, és fejlődött, úgy lett egyre merészebb, és pimaszabb, de a szeretője határozottan élvezte. 

Amikor összegyűltek, hogy megünnepeljék Ben születésnapját, akkor Dean örömmel állapította meg, hogy újra felépítette a Winchester klánt, bár nem egyedül, és ez még jobbá, erősebbé, és különlegesebbé tette. 

 

***

Újra itt volt Halloween egy évvel később, mint ahogy Dean és Cas először megismerték egymást. Ez az első közös családi ünnepük, amit már férjekként ünnepelhetnek.  
Épp egy hypermarketben voltak, és Cas imádott válogatni a kellékek és díszek között. 

Dean meglátott egy játék FBI jelvényt, valami az eszébe villant, és odalépett Cashez arcán a lehető leghivatalosabb kifejezéssel. Kinyitotta a tokot, felvillantva a jelvényt, majd a legszexisebb hangján így szólt:  
\- Plant különleges ügynök vagyok. Megszeretném kérdezni önt, hol tartózkodott tegnap este, úgy tizenegy óra harminc körül?  
Castiel rávigyorgott.  
\- Ó, tizenegy harminc? Hmm. Lássuk csak. Ó, igen, emlékszem már! - közelebb hajolt Deanhez és suttogta - Szoptam a férjem farkát, olyan keményen, és gyorsan, hogy szinte elájult! - kuncogott hozzá pajkos gonoszsággal, és nézte, ahogy Dean zöld szemei tágra nyílnak a sokktól, majd elönti őket a vágyakozás. 

Cas ott akarta hagyni a polcsor előtt, még mielőtt valami olyat tennének a bolt közepén, ami megbotránkozásra késztetné a többi vásárlót, de Dean kinyúlva a kezéért nem engedte. Visszahúzta magához, szorosan átölelte, és azt mondta: 

\- Tudja, hogy letartóztathatnám a közszemérem megsértése miatt?  
\- Ugyan miért, hisz nem tettem semmit! - meresztett rá ártatlan szemeket a férje.  
\- Neeeem? Azt hiszed nem láttam az édes, csipkés, vadítóan szép kék fehérneműd részét kilógni a farmeredből, amikor lehajoltál az előbb? - esett ki egy pillanatra a szerepéből Dean - Már önmagában csak ez megér egy életfogytiglant, kikötözve az ágyamban, és azt csinálhatnék veled, amit el sem tudsz képzelni!

Szorította magához, és egy csókot lehelt a nyakára.  
\- Hé, jól vigyázzon, hogy mit kíván Plant különleges ügynök, mert még a végén teljesül! - kuncogta a fülébe Cas édesen.  
\- Ó, Drágám, ez minden vágyam! 

*

Az emeleti hálószoba levegője izzott, tele a szex illatával, feromonokkal, mély morgásokkal, nyögésekkel, visszafojtott káromkodásokkal, és erkölcstelen kommentárokkal.

\- Gyerünk Dean! Kérlek, dugj meg az ujjaiddal, tágíts ki, és akkor tudok lovagolni a farkadon! - suttogta szégyentelenül Cas.  
A férje fújtatva felnevetett, de teljesítette szerelme óhaját. Ez már nem az első menetük volt, és így kellően síkosak voltak az ujjai.

Körözött a ráncos kis bejáratnál, majd betolta egyből két ujját. Dean csak bámulta Cas hihetetlenül kék szemeit, és figyelte, ahogy megjelenik bennük az odaadó vágy. Nézte, amint előbukkant a rózsaszín nyelve, és megnyalta kissé cserepes ajkait. Mire Dean a harmadik ujjával is benyomakodott, már mindketten elvesztek a szenvedélyben. Cas előre-hátra hintázott az ujjakon, ami mindkettejükből mély sóhajokat, és nyöszörgéseket váltott ki. 

Már magától csak ettől a látványtól Dean azt hitte, hogy az eszét veszti.  
\- Édes Angyal... én nem tudom... szükségem van rád...  
Castiel bólintott, majd egy kis csalódott hang szökkent ki a torkán, mikor megszabadult az eddig őt becéző ujjaktól. 

Gyorsan megtalálta a síkosítós palackot, nem sajnálva bevonta férje farkát, sőt kicsit kent a saját fenekére is, majd odaigazította magát, és lassan lesüllyedt. Mindketten nyögtek. Cas várt egy kicsit, mielőtt elkezdett mozogni.

Dean csak kapaszkodott Cas csípőjébe, s bámult rá csodálkozva. Nem tudta még mindig elhinni, hogy övé lehet ez a csoda. A gyönyörű férfi közben csábító nyolcasokat írt le a csípőjével, mialatt férje mellkasára támaszkodott.  
Deant teljesen túlterhelték az érzelmei, el nem mondhatta mennyire jó volt, amit Castiellel érzett: annyira szűk volt, meleg, nedves... és ahogy hintázott rajta előre-hátra...

Dean nyögött, és Cas visszhangozta. Igyekezett az ágyékát megemelni, hogy még jobb szöget biztosítson szerelme munkálódásához, hogy elérhesse a legjobb helyet. Erőfeszítése nem is volt hiába való.  
\- Ó, bassza meg! Igen... igen! Éppen ott, Deeeaaan! Pont ott! - kiáltotta Cas, miközben kezdett durvább ritmusra váltani, kergetve az orgazmusát, de közben ügyelve arra, hogy minden egyes mozgása dörzsölje a belső gyönyörforrását, a prosztatát.

\- Gyerünk, Dean, csináld! Ne kelljen könyörögnöm! - szűrte a fogai közt az angyala, mire Dean rámarkolt férje farkára, hogy azt stimulálva, gyorsabban érje el a gyönyört.  
De már ő sem bírta tovább. Érezte, ahogy beleélvezett szerelme testébe, hosszasan és forrón. Castiel elpofozta a kezét a farkáról, s kézbe véve a dolgokat három gyors mozdulattal követte férjét az élvezetek földjére, telespriccelve Dean mellkasát tejfehér ondóval. 

Cas izzadt homlokát megpihentette Dean nyakánál, ahogy előre dőlt, lihegve erősen, s rövidesen mellé fordult, szorosan ölelve a férjét.  
\- Szeretlek, Cas! - lihegte Dean.  
\- Tudom - felelte az angyala - Én is szeretlek!

***

Zárszó, azaz végjáték: 

 

Az elhúzódott peres eljárás végül mégis meghozta eredményét, és Halloween után nem sokkal Adler börtönbe került, hogy ott rohadjon meg. Tizenhét gyerek ellen elkövetett megrontást, és fajtalankodást bizonyítottak rá, minden egyes gyerekért húsz évet kapott, a szabadlábra helyezés lehetősége nélkül.

De így sem húzta túl sokáig, ugyanis a rabok utálják a pedofilokat. Talán még egy hónapot sem volt bent, mikor összeszurkálták, s kiherélték, sőt még a farkát is levágták, de túlélte. Soha többet nem fog tudni újabb gyereket bántani, nem mintha adódott volna erre újabb lehetősége. 

Amikor Cas megtudta az egészet, valahogy nem tudta sajnálni, de mégis egy rövid időre visszatértek a rémálmai. A párja segítette át, ezen a nehéz időszakon. Dean és Cas szexuális kapcsolata is megsínylette ezt az időszakot. Dean fokozottan figyelt a férjére, akit érthetően érzékenyen érintett az egész.

Szerencsére Ben elől el tudták titkolni a dolgot. Nem akarták, hogy ez az esemény benne is újra sebeket tépjen fel. Főleg nem amiatt, hogy kezdett kapcsolatokat kiépíteni a saját korosztályával, és kinyílni egy-egy grill parti alatt, amire meghívhatta néhány közeli barátját. 

Gabe és Sam is egyre közelebb került egymáshoz, aminek a bátyja, és annak férje is nagyon örült, bár Gabriel és Dean folyton ugratták egymást, azért jól meg voltak.  
A karácsonyi parti szenzációsan sikerült, amire eltudták csalni régi pótapjukat: Bobby Singert. Már meg sem lepődtek, amikor Ellent, és őt kissé kompromittáló helyzetben kapták rajta. 

A partira beugrott Donna és Jody is, persze nem hivatalos minőségben.  
Dean isteni karácsonyi menüt állított össze - természetesen Cas hathatós segítségével -, és Gabriel hozta a maga sütötte, finomabbnál finomabb sütiket.  
Deannek külön csinált egy vegyes pitetálat, amivel nemcsak meglepte, de meg is hatotta az idősebb Winchestert. 

Rendeztek film maratont, meg társasjáték versenyt, végül leültek kártyázni. Jókat nevettek, viccelődtek, és bár sokukat nem kötötte össze a vér, de mégis olyanok voltak, mint egy hatalmas család.  
Mert egy bölcs ember régen az eszükbe véste:  
"A család nem ér véget a vérrel!", és most már tudták is, hogy ez mennyire igaz. 

\---

The End  
11.09.2017. 20:40 Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm a rám szánt idődet, remélem, hogy nem érezted hiábavalóságnak. ♡ ❤  
> Amennyiben tetszett a művem, nyomd meg a Kudos ❤ gombot. (Ehhez semmi fajta regisztráció nem szükséges)  
> Ha hozzászólást is hagysz, annak nagyon örülnék.♡ ❤  
> Legyen Destieles Szép Napod! ♡ ❤


End file.
